A Soldiers Girlfriend
by CJ3
Summary: Troy had life figured out. Basketball. It was his dream. But life doesnt go that way.He didn't get a basketball scholarship and he didn't get into college. His only option: the Army. How will he cope with a long distance relationship? Will he survive being in the Army?
1. Chapter 1 - Goodbye

**Disclaimer - I do not own High School Musical - just any original characters.**

Chapter 1 - Goodbye

 _Graduation Day_

 _Troy stood in his red gown and cap. Watching all his close friends celebrate their graduation. Yet he was faking his happiness for the sake of theirs. He never got a basketball scholarship, Chad did. His grades were too low as he worked on basketball. He thought basketball was his future. So here he was, graduating East high with poor grades and no career aspect in line whereas all his friends had life sorted. Whether it was basketball, performing arts, law, science, or culinary._

 _When he got home, he was on his phone when he received an email sent to all students._

' _Not sure on what to do in the future? Then join the ARMY!' Troy looked at it and scoffed. He was a basketball player, not a soldier… but what if this was his only opportunity he had where grades didn't matter without having to go back to school._

 _Gabriella, his girlfriend, came over early before the barbeque and they were in his room watching a movie. "So. i was thinking, as you're going to Stanford, i'll still be here so i have a career option" he said smiling_

" _Oh wow! What is it?" she questioned eagerly. She felt bad that troy didn't get a scholarship or the grades he did and wanted the best for him._

" _The army" he grinned like the cheshire cat. "So what do you think!"_

 _Gabriella stayed silent, well more in shock. "Wow" she said slowly._

" _Troy-" she started but was cut of by him_

" _I know what you're going to say that it's dangerous but i think it would be my best option plus i'll be serving my country" he said smiling and saluting into air laughing._

 _Gabi couldn't help but laugh at his ways. She thought about it a little longer, thinking about the danger of it, the fact that she won't see him, the worry, the things he will have to do or see._

 _She leaned forward and cupped his hands in hers. "If you want to do this, i can't stop you" she spoke softly._

" _I will support you no matter what" she smiled._

 _He smiled back at her before engulfing her into a hug and a passionate kiss._

 _That night, his friends were already around as they were having a graduation barbeque._

" _Hey can i have your attention?" he shouted. His parents Lucille and Jack, sister Emma and his friends: Gabi, Chad, Zeke, Taylor and Sharpay looked at him._

" _So you know… i didn't get into college and have nothing to do unless i retake school. So i'm going to join the Army"_

 _Lucille's jaw dropped. "No way is my baby going into the Army" she demanded before laughing. Jack just rubbed her shoulders before Lucille excused herself and disappeared into the house. Chad and Zeke just looked confused before nodding and bro hugging Troy._

" _Don't worry about your mom Troy, she'll understand it's something you want to do" Jack said to his son_

" _Thanks dad"_

" _I'm happy you found something Troy" Taylor said hugging him._

" _Me too" sharpay joined in._

 _Gabi sat there smiling at everyone's encouragement but wondered about Lucille and stared at Emma who smiling at her older brother; but it wasn't like her to be this quiet._

Present day

 **Gabi's Pov**

It had been a few months since Troy brought up the fact that he was joining the army. That night he signed up and nobody brought up the subject since. His mom still can't get over the fact that Troy was been serious. The guys had all being supportive of Troy's decision and i suppose they would be. It's like a guy thing plus Chad or Zeke would never sign up so i suppose they respect Troy in that way. Taylor and Sharpay had questioned me whether i was okay with it and i hadn't really gave it much thought - probably because i don't want too.

It was a Tuesday night and i was at Troy's house, it was practically my second home. Troy would leave in exactly a month just a week before i left for Stanford. It was family night and we were all eating pizza when a knock came at the door. Emma jumped up and ran to the door and opened it.

"Hello Sir" Emma said saluting. The middle aged man chuckled before asking to enter. He was dressed in a green suit with loads of medals on the side.

"Is Mr. avaliable" he asked staring at us. Troy jumped up and wiped his hands on his tracksuit bottoms before shaking the man's hand.

"Yes sir, i am Troy Bolton Sir" he said

"Alright young man, we will send a car to pick you up in a month today and your uniform will be delivered within the next week. You will be on a 3 week training course before meeting your squad. Then you will wait to be deployed out. Do you have any questions?" he asked

Troy shook his head "no sir"

"Good, i shall see you in a month" he said.

"Nice meeting you Mr and Mrs Bolton" the man said shaking Lucille and Jack's hand. As he left i smiled at him before looking into the tense room.

"Mom we need to talk about this" Troy said

"No Troy, we don't. And you are not joining the Army either" she said holding in her tears.

"Mom, i am joining. Why cant you just be supportive?" he asked

"Because i want my son to be safe and alive" she cried

"Mom, i promise i'll be fine, i just need to do this" he said smiling before hugging her.

I sat in my room with Taylor and Sharpay. Today was Troy's last day here. Last night we had a 'Going away / good luck' party and it was nice seeing everyone before leaving for college as well. Troy was spending time with Emma this morning before he spends the afternoon with his parents and the evening with me. All yesterday before the party Troy was with Chad and Zeke playing basketball.

"So, how do you feel about becoming an soldiers Girlfriend" Sharpay asked while looking through a magazine.

"Honestly, i'm scared. What happens if Troy is hurt or even killed! I'll be worrying about him all the time and we will hardly see one another. It would have been hard enough doing long distance in the same country but were not! I don't even know where Troy will even be." i blurted about before crying. I guess i had bottled up all my emotions and hid the fact that i was actually dreading Troy leaving.

Taylor and Sharpay looked at one another before hugging me. They were waiting for me to crack and release my emotions and i thought i could hold it better than i did.

"Troy, his tough and he will be fine" Taylor said

"But you can't promise me that, he can't promise me that, he will be deployed somewhere in the middle of a war, how can anyone promise me he won't get hurt" i sobbed

"We can't, but babes, Troy will make sure he comes home because he loves you" Sharpay said.

I managed to form a smile. "We will stay in touch right?" I asked referring to us all going to different colleges.

"Off course! Were best friends and nothing will change that" Taylor grinned

"It's only 3 years!" Sharpay added. "We can see each other every christmas and thanksgiving, we will have to meet on birthdays and don't forget we can skype or facetime all the time" Taylor smiled

I nodded at them before giving them another hug. Everything was going to change and i don't like it.

Later that night, after troy had spent time with his family. I went around to his and we was having a picnic in his room.

"So.. i heard about your conversation with the girls earlier" he said

"Oh" i said not really sure i wanted to bring this conversation up.

"Come on Brie, talk to me" he said putting down his drink.

"I don't know how i'll cope not being with you" i admitted "i knew long distance would be hard but at least we could skype and i don't even think you're allowed to have any communication with me"

Troy let out a long sigh. "I knew we would end up having this conversation" i said looking down.

"I know long distance is hard, and i understand if you want to break up but just know i love you" he said

"Troy no, i don't want to break up, i never meant that. I just meant it's going to be hard not seeing or talking to you" i said looking at him in the eyes.

Troy cupped my face in his hands and kissed my forehead.

"We will make it work, i promise and i'll do everything in my power to come home to you" he smiled. I kissed his lips passionately as we were going to make the most of our last night together.

I woke up the next morning in Troys bed. It wasn't unusual to wake up in his bed as i've slept over on more than one occasion. I turned over and Troy was gone. I looked around before noticing a tall bulky figure, dressed in a camouflage US Army uniform. His hair was shaggy and he had recently shaved making his have his baby face. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Do i look okay?" he questioned

I nodded "very handsome". He came back over towards me and planted a kiss on my lips. I mumbled into the kiss not wanting it to be one of our lasts for a while.

"Last night was amazing" i said as we broke away. He smirked as he grabbed his bag making sure he had packed everything.

After taking a shower and applying makeup. I got dressed into a white skater dress before greeting Lucille, Jack and Emma downstairs. I loved Emma as if she was my own sister and we had a great bond. Not only would i miss Troy, i would miss Emma too. Chad, Zeke, Sharpay and Taylor turned up as well to give Troy a sent off. We all waited in the living room as we heard a car horn echo. Troy come down the stairs in his uniform holding his bag. Lucille was already crying. Troy went outside and put his bag in the car. We all followed him and he said goodbye to Chad, Zeke, Taylor and Sharpay - then his sister, Hugged his dad and then his mom who wouldn't let go. Once Troy broke away we were all almost crying even the guys. Troy walked up to me, hugged me and passionately kissed me. We didn't care that his mom and dad were there either. It was an amazing kiss. One i wished lasted forever.

"I love you" i whispered

"I love you too" he replied

We broke apart and i burst into tears. Taylor, Sharpay, chad and Zeke hugged me and Jack was consoling Lucille as Troy got into the car. He smiled and waved as he drove off. The black car soon became a spot in the distance and before you knew it… he was gone.

 **AN - Hey! New Story. I hope you guys like it. It's something different and i've checked nothing has been written similar to this so i hope you enjoy it. Many more chapters to come. Please review!**

 **CJ3**


	2. Chapter 2 - Fort Jackson

**Disclaimer - I do not own High School Musical - just any original characters.**

Chapter 2 - Training

 **AN - Wow, the support of this so far has been incredible. Thanks! Sorry i haven't uploaded recently - i was ill. Please review!**

 **Troy's Pov**

Driving away from my family and friends was one of the hardest things i have ever done. I didn't realise until that moment i lost sight of them, it would be awhile before i saw them again.

After a drive to the airport and a 3.5 hour flight to South Carolina, i turned up at the army training camp. Fort Jackson. The largest out of all 4 possible camps. It was a massive place. I saw loads of military equipment like the cars and mechanics, the gun practise zone, and an obstacle course which looked like death itself and not to forget the acres of land surrounding me. I took a deep breath inhaling the fresh scent of land, gunpowder, smoke and petrol.

I stepped out of the car and thanked the driver. I stood looking around the camp holding my bags watching people fix cars and carry guns and march in an symmetrical order.

"I guess this is my home for the next few weeks then" i mumbled under my breath.

I continued to walk through the camp still intent of my surroundings when my name being called caught my attention. I looked over to where the the voice came from and standing there was an tall well built man standing in a suit.

"Sir" i called out

"Bolton! Follow me" he shouted. I did as i was told and followed him into what looked like a metal tin full of beds and lockers next to them. There was 8 men in here. They all ran to the front of their beds and stood still saluting.

"Well Bolton, these are your fellow colleagues and squad. Your all the similar ages so make friends. You will all be relying on one another when deployed. I will be back later" he said patting me on the back before leaving.

"Hey" i smiled before putting my bags on an empty bed.

"Im troy" i said shaking their hands. They all smiled and introduced themselves ; Chris, Isaac, Jamie, Bradley, Jake, Alex, George and Peter. Everyone went back to their lockers as they were unpacking still as they had only came within the last hour. Chris however stayed.

"So where did you come from?" he asked sitting on my bed.

"Umm, Albuquerque"

"Wow, how come you came here instead of Fort Still in Oklahoma?" he questioned

"I wanted to but there was no space as i applied late, so what about you, where do you live?

"Columbus, Ohio" he smiled

"So, let me give you the intel as they all are miserable and didn't want to introduce themself properly" he laughed.

" Isaac - Charleston, South Carolina

Jamie - Brooklyn, NYC-

Bradley - Nashville, Tennessee

Jake - Queens, NYC

Alex - Charlotte, North Carolina

George - Cleveland, Ohio

and Peter - Boston, Massachusetts"

"Wow, were all from around America" i laughed.

"Yep, so i'll leave you to unpack and i'm sure we will all get to know each other sooner or later"

"Yeah" this place was definitely different, but everyone seems so cool.

My locker was already filled with another camouflage uniform and an army hoodie, and boots so i put a few t-shirts of my own in. i then put pictures in the locker door. One group family photo, one of me and Emma, me and chad when we were younger playing basketball, group graduation photo and 2 single photos of me and Gabi, one from prom, one from a backyard barbeque where we had just been swimming.

"Woah, Bolton is this your girl?" Jamie said looking into my locker taking the picture of me and gabi from after the swimming pool, obviously he would take that one as we were in swimming costumes. Jamie started showing all the guys and they were all whistling.

"Yeah, her name is Gabriella" i smiled proudly.

"Nice one man!" Alex said

"Mind if i keep it, for later" he laughed winking

The whole room laughed as i took the photo of him.

"So who else got girls?" Alex asked. Chris, Jake and Isaac put their hands up as they showed us their pictures.

The door opened and we all moved to our beds saluting. The same man who took me here walked in.

"I am Sergeant Matthews, and i'm going to be here guiding you through your 3 month training, you will be up at dawn everyday and be in bed by 9 unless there is night training but you don't need to know that just yet. These manuals will give you an insight into the drills and rules" he said handing out booklets.

"In 10 minutes, meet at zone 12 for the obstacle day 1 course" he said walking out.

We all walked to Zone 12 and it was just us 9 men. Other squads would rotate around what they are doing to make sure nobody is slacking. We stood in front of a wooden wall with a rope leading towards an muddy obstacle course.

"I don't expect you all to finish these course or any of you which is why we are going to be doing this at least 4 or 5 times a week until you beat the course record. For today, i want to see how long you take to finish and how far you get in this course so i know what i'm up with." we all nodded as he counted us down.

As soon as he shouted go. We all ran to the wall and climbed the rope. George was the slowest so far as he hasn't got a lot of arm muscle but basketball training definitely helped with agility and muscle. After the wall, there was a mud pool covered by a net, stepping stones, tunnels, dodging panels, balancing bridge, rope climb, ½ mile run, hurdles, and a apix ladder. We all finished in less than half an hour but that wasn't enough. These 3 months were going to be hard.

Over the next few weeks there was a mix off morning 5 mile runs, zone 12 obstacle course, muscle gaining, personal survival, agility training, gun care, cardio, medical and mechanics workshops.

 **Gabi's Pov**

Walking around campus was weird. I had no friends or family with me and I had not heard from Troy. I know that's how it's meant to be but it still feels weird without his morning texts or hearing his voice. The only way I'll get to communicate with him is by letter when he is deployed and while in training he isn't meant to be disturbed unless it's an family emergancy. He has taken his cell phone but they are all handed in unless his sergeant allows them but it would at least be 6 weeks before we know classes were defiantly more challenging but I've made a few friends but I cant stop worrying about Troy; but as well I don't want to turn into one of those needy girlfriends either. My phone vibrated as I had just finished my class and I saw that is was Taylor. I smiled and read the message she sent on a group chat with the whole gang on it.

'miss you all - only 61 days until we can see each other at thanks giving! Xx'

i smiled and thought that it was only 61 days until I saw my friends and family and 76 days until I saw Troy because he would have finished training and be home for Christmas! The only bright side to his training course!

 **I've done a lot of research for this chapter to try and make things as real as possible :) chapters will become more dramatic!**

 **-CJ3**


	3. Chapter 3 - Distance Sucks

**Disclaimer - I do not own High School Musical - just any original characters.**

Chapter 3 - Distance sucks

 **Gabi's Pov**

Stanford university was definitely something. Completely different to East High. I miss Troy alot, and Taylor and Sharpay. I missed everyone. I had made a few friends in my classes, but not many close ones. I don't mind though. I skype Taylor and Sharpay almost everyday and we do homework together and talk about each other's schools. Sharpay had taken drama, Taylor was doing political science at Yale university and i was doing law.I hardly spoke to Troy much to my disappointment, but i was lucky to get a phone call as he only gets a certain amount of calls but it's hard to text me as well, were always busy - Troy has to sleep by 9 and be awake early then he is training all day. Luckily there is only 1 month until i see him and a few days until i see the gang for Thanksgiving. Zeke was still in Albuquerque with Sharpay and Chad and they had all managed to maintain their relationships. I suppose i'm just jealous.

"Flight Nx3 is ready to board". I stood up and followed the people in front of me down to the plane. Finally getting to see everyone. Even if it is for the i sat down in the plane, i had a window seat, which i loved. The views were breathtaking. I plugged my headphones in and opened my phone, a picture of Troy appearing on the home screen. I smiled before searching for my music.

After the 2 hour flight. I was on New Mexico soil. Glad to be home. Even if it is for a few days. I walked out the terminal and went to get my bags at the luggage claim. Looking for my bags, i heard a loud squeal. I smiled knowing exactly who is was. I turned around to see the blonde haired girl standing in front of me and before i knew it, i was been hugged.

"Ive missed you so much" sharpay screamed.

"Me too" i replied. I was now crying without even realising it

"Wheres Tay?" i asked, she was meant to land before me as it takes her longer to get to New Mexico.

"Ugh, stupid planes, her flight was delayed. She will be in around 2 hours"

"Oh, thats disappointing" i sighed.

"Well chad wants to pick her up. Alone. So everyone is at my house for a welcome home / pre thanksgiving party" she said as we walked to the parking lot.

"Everyone?" i questioned wondering who was there

"well Chad, zeke, your mom, Troy's parents, Emma, Kelsi and Ryan and i think my parents are coming up at some point" she said shrugging.

"Oh wow that sounds cool, i didn't realise Kels and Ryan were coming up?" i questioned as they went to Juilliard but Sharpay never went because she wanted to break free from Ryan or something.

"Yeah well mom persuaded Ryan so" she scoffed. I think sharpay was always jealous of her

brother and mother's relationship but no one questioned it. We reached her car and i put my bags in her boot before getting in the passenger side.

"Do i look okay?" i questioned looking down at my clothes. Black ripped jeans, black boots, white top and a leather jacket.

"yes oh my god Gabs you always look good, you almost have as good fashion as me" she said laughing.

"Have you spoke to Troy?" she asked

"I texted him this morning that i was coming home today but he hasn't replied. His training is really hard apparently and he can only text or call before bed but he has said the guys in his squadron are really nice and they come from all over America which is interesting"

"Well at least you get to see him at christmas. You got anything planned?" she questioned

"Well i'm having christmas dinner at Troy's house, i think my mom is going too. Obviously your christmas party and i think Troy may go and play ball with the guys" i said, we hadn't really talked about what we are doing over christmas.

"So when he finishes his training, how long until he gets deployed out to wherever?" she asked.

"Umm well we don't get a long time with him, i think he is deployed either before or after new year, depends on when they need his squad, so how's you and zeke?" i asked changing the question

"were good thanks" she said smiling. We pulled up at The Evans house, well mansion. I got out, leaving my bags in the car. Sharpay linked my arm as we walked in. Everyone was already talking to one another but noticed me. My mom ran towards me hugging me, i spoke to her often but there wasn't a lot to say really. Emma was second to greet me, she missed Troy just as much as me probably. I then hugged chad and zeke and troy's parents. I couldn't see Kelsi and Ryan but i'd see them later no doubt.

Sharpay had already handed me a drink as i was catching up with everyone.

Later that night, the party had already started. Taylor had turned up and i saw Kelsi and Ryan. Sharpay had invited people she became friends with from university and some people from East High. My phone suddenly vibrated. I looked at it and immediately smiled at the text. Troy.

'Hey Brie, sorry i haven't been able to reply, home you're in new mexico safely - wish i was there! Love you xx'

"It's okay, just at Shar's thanksgiving party. Miss you xxx'

* * *

 **Chad's Pov**

Seeing Taylor was so good. We hadn't seen each other for a while. I flew out to her a few weeks ago but we couldn't do it all the time. I definitely missed Troy. Just for our random basketball matches and weird talks - can't really get them much though. The party was great though but every Evan's party was. Taylor had gone to speak to Gabs and Zeke was having a makeout session with Sharpay. They're lucky, they can do that all the time but they choose to do it in front of their friends and family.

My phone vibrated and i looked down to see it was Troy. He must be reading my mind or something.

'Hey Chad, i know we haven't spoke in a few days but Gabs said you are all at a party, is there anyway you can do me a favour?' i read the text and thought what he could ask.

'Yeah okay?' i replied.

* * *

 **Troy's Pov**

I so wish i was at that party with everyone. But in a way - i can be. I went onto the facetime app and called Chad. he was going to connect his phone to the tv so i can speak to everybody. I couldn't do this really but it won't be long, plus the other guys said they are going to facetime there family as well.

The chat connected. I could see everyone but they didn't see me straight away.

"Hey" i said. Suddenly everyone turned around in amazement.

"Oh my god" My mom said before running in front of the tv. Chad smiled seeing everyone's faces.

"Hey mom" i said smiling. She looked so happy to see me.

"Are you okay?" my mom asked

"I'm fine mom" i laughed.

I wonder where Gabi was. She was probably behind the crowd of people.

"Hey Dad, Emma" i said as they were just in view.

"Guys move it's her boyfriend" sharpay shouted. I just laughed knowing sharpay had not changed. Then Gabi came into view. She looked amazing. She was smiling and had tears in her eyes.

"Hey" she said. I guess she was surprised to see me even in pixel form

"You okay" i asked, she nodded.

"I miss you all" i said as everyone nodded.

"Yo Bolton, you talking to your girl?" Chris spoke up. Gabriella immediately blushed.

"Yeah and my family and friends" i said turning the camera so Chris was in view.

"Aww hey" he said smiling.

"Guys this is Chris" i said. Chris waved smiling. So far Chris had became my closest friend along with Jamie.

"Hey Gabi" chris said. I just laughed.

"I better go, i'll see you all at christmas. Love you" i said.

"Love you too" Gabi and my mom said. Everyone else just waved.

* * *

 **Gabi's Pov**

Wow that was unexpected. I was literally crying at seeing his face. He looked tired but more muscular. His friend seemed nice i guess he saw pictures of me. I guess i miss he more now i actually saw him. I didn't realize it would be this hard.

I walked up to chad and hugged him. "Thank you" i whispered.

"Your welcome gabs"

"Omg Gabi that was so cute" Taylor said.

"Well your boyfriend made it happen" i said, she smiled.

I looked at Chad, Zeke, Taylor and Sharpay "distance sucks" i said. They smiled knowing how much i missed him. I was then taken into a group hug.

"Let's get our party on" Jason shouted. I didn't even realize he was here. We broke up the hug and all laughed.

 **An - long chapter woo. Sorry for not uploading earlier. Hope you enjoyed it. I promise drama is to come, it's just building up towards it. *evil smirk***


	4. Chapter 4 - Home For Christmas

**Disclaimer - I do not own High School Musical - just any original characters.**

Chapter 4 - Home for Christmas

 **Gabi's Pov**

Troy was coming home today and i couldn't be more excited. It's like the best christmas present i could ever have. There was going to be a welcome home party at Troy's House where everyone will be. I'm going to pick him up and hopefully surprise him with the party. I don't think he will expect it.

At the moment the party is just going to be family and close friends and as the night progresses, more people will turn up. Me and Taylor were putting decorations up, sharpay was organising drinks and music, Lucille was cooking a buffet, while Jack, Chad and Zeke were blowing up balloons while Emma was creating a sign. It was like a party planning organisation squished into a few hours.

"How excited on the scale of 1-10" Sharpay asked me as i was hanging bunting up.

"Umm, there is no number on the scale" i laughed.

"Cute" taylor squealed.

"I'll text you when we are on our way back, i think you can track my phone as well" i told chad. He nodded.

"Hopefully we will get him for longer than a few days" lucille muttered.

"Im sure he will be" i smiled at her. She still hadn't got over it. I think she is just worried incase something happened to him. Which is understandable. I feel the exact same.

"Okay i'm officially out of breathe" chad winced.

"Man up" zeke shouted. Taylor just laughed.

"Troy is worth it" emma smiled.

"Yeahh, i swear he better have continued basketball training, i need some good 1v1 game with him" chad rolled his eyes

"Hey!" zeke said offended

"Sorry but you are spending more time in the kitchen than the court" chad counter defended.

"I think we need to get the team back around" jack said before blowing a balloon.

"God don't you talk about anything but Basketball?" sharpay said rolling her eyes.

"Nope" chad grinned

A few hours later and the house looked good. Well decorated. Balloons were hidden ready to be shot out when he walks in. Food was almost ready, the guys were watching basketball on the TV and sharpay was giving makeup tips to Emma.

"Alright i'm gonna go" i shouted. I picked up a cardboard sign saying 'Wildcat". Lucille hugged me and Emma waved.

I got into my black car audi and drove towards the airport. I was nervous. Why was i nervous. It's Troy. The guy who made my heart skip a beat with his smile. Would he have changed? What if he wants to break up? Oh wow calm down Gabi, shut up.

I parked it up in the collection part of the airport. I got out. And checked my hair in the reflection and applied a new layer of lipstick. I was in blue jeans, and an off the shoulder top. I walked into the arrivals section and saw other parents and girlfriends of soldiers obviously from different squadrants. I walked where Troy would be able to see me and held up the sign. Suddenly men dressed in camouflage outfits our age started walking out with bags walking towards their family. I saw Troy and my heart collapsed. He looked more muscular in his arms and body. Seeing him made me cry already. I dropped the sign and ran. Ran towards him, Ran towards the guy i have missed for the last 3 months. His face was smiling and he dropped his bags. As soon as i reached him, my legs had wrapped around his body and my head in his neck. He supported my legs squeezing them a little for reassurance. Smelling his scent comforted me.

"Ive missed you so much" i cried.

"Me too, i love you so much Brie" he whispered. I pulled back and looked into his blue eyes. Those eyes that i wanted to see for so long. I leaned in and our lips attached, not fast, not slow. Just savouring the moment. When we pulled back for air, he kissed my forehead as he lifted me down. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and was holding tightly. I was leaning into his muscular chest inhaling his scent. He was home.

The car journey was filled full of gossip and him telling me all about his training. I managed to text chad without him noticing as well but It seemed difficult not to say anything about the party.

We arrived home and all the cars were hidden around the corner apart from Lucille's. So hopefully he wouldn't expect anything. I got out the car but was pinned up against it by Troy. Passionately kissing. Then i realised we may be being watch. I pulled back much to my dismay,

"Let's go and see your mom, she's missed you" i said caressing his cheek.

"But i've missed you" he whinned.

"Troy, we have plenty of time together, lets just go inside okay?" i said. He walked to the boot of the car and took his bag out.

"Has anything changed?" he asked.

"Not really" i said pushing the door open. Troy followed and dropped his bag down.

"Wow it smells amazi-" troy said but was cut of by everyone

"SURPRISE" everyone jumped out and threw balloons and confetti.

"Welcome home baby" lucille said hugging her son. Troy hugged her back.

"Wow i did not expect this!" he said greeting everyone while music started. Emma ran to Troy and hugged him. She was definitely affected by him leaving.

"Hey man" chad said walking up to him and bro hugging.

"You better still be training, i need a 1v1 with you" he said

"Yeah man i'm still in better shape than you, and don't worry i'll still kick your butt, how is college basketball anyway" he questioned.

"Good man, no where near as good as wildcats though" he winked, troy just laughed. I bet he still would have loved college basketball rather than the army.

"Shots!" sharpay screamed. Oh god, this night is going to become a blur if sharpay is already doing shots.

"Yay" emma said looking at the small drinks

"No way missy" Jack scolded.

"But dad, everyone else is doing them" she whinned

"But everyone else is off age" he counter argued. I couldn't help but smile.

We formed a circle around sharpay's shots took them all in unison. Ughh. it was strong but they always are with sharpay's.

It was now 2am, most people had left, Jack Lucille and Emma all went to bed a few hours ago, it was just me, troy. Sharpay left with zeke and Chad and Taylor were still here.

I was not drunk but definitely knew this would leave a hangover. Troy was pretty much passed out on the couch though. I walked up to him, he still stayed in his army uniform, i don't think he could be bothered to get changed. Chad and Taylor were also asleep cuddled up on the chair.

I started to clean up as it is christmas afterall, can't leave lucille will all this mess in the morning. Luckily there wasn't a lot of mess but there was a lot of glasses and plastic red cups scattered everywhere along with confetti covering the enter floor.

I heard footsteps and saw Lucille appear. "Merry christmas" i whispered. She smiled.

"Had a Good night?" she questioned.

"yeah , glad his home" i said looking over at Troy.

"Can't sleep?" i questioned

"Yeah but Leave this stuff, take Troy to bed, i'll see you in the morning."

I smiled and walked over to Troy. I tapped his shoulder.

"Mmhh" he mumbled.

"Let's go to bed, come on" i said lifting his arm up.

"Am i getting lucky?" his words were slurred.

"Aha no" i laughed

"Typical men" lucille said shaking her head, i looked over and smiled.

I supported Troy as we went to his room. He was still able to walk so he wasn't that drunk. I lay him down on the bed and stripped his shirt off revealing his bare chest and a silver dog tag chain. I took of his trousers leaving him in his boxers and supported his head by a pillow. I walked into his bathroom and got him a glass of water for the morning as well as taking of my makeup. I walked to his closet and grabbed one of t shirts to sleep in. As I got into bed, I couldn't help but smile at Troy. His sleeping figure laying next to me for the first time in 3 months.

 **Troys pov**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS" a voice screamed. Emma. Ugh. My head. What happened last night. I rolled over and instantly smiled at the small figure lying next to me. Peacefully sleeping somehow through the screaming of my excited sister.

The door creaked open and my eyes darted to my younger sister.

"His awake!" she shouted. It was a family tradition to open presents once all the family is awake. I groaned and looked at gabi who was stirring. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Are you watching me?" she mumbled into the pillow

"Don't flatter yourself" i laughed, causing her whack my shoulder

"Oww!" i exaggerated.

"Don't be a baby" she defended "i thought you were a tough soldier" she laughed turning to face me

"Excuse me! I am" i said flexing

"Hmmm" she mumbled turning back into the pillow. Offended as i was i turned the petite body around and lay above her.

"See, i am tough" i smirked. She couldn't help but smile but before she was going to say anything, i planted my lips on hers and we were kissing passionately. Something i had definitely missed. We pulled away for air and knew where we both wanted it to lead, but it was christmas and i wanted to give her the christmas present i had brought her.

"One second" i said getting out of bed.

"Umm, okay just leave the makeout session" she joked. I turned back and smiled before opening my draw. I dug around for a few seconds before finding the box.

"Now, i didn't have a lot of time but i knew i wouldn't be able to get something now, but merry christmas. Don't tell my mom because i've only got you a present" i grinend.

Her face lit her. "Troy, you didn't have to - you know you been here would have been all i needed" she said.

"I know, i know but i wanted too" i said handing her the square box.

She unwrapped the gold wrapping paper gently and lifted up the felt covered box. The shiny necklace sparkled.

"Oh troy" she said releasing a deep breath

"It's beautiful" - it was a silver necklace with a heart pendant with a small red diamond in the middle.

"Just like you" i grinned.

"Now, as cringy as this may sound but it's a heart so you keep me close to yours" i said smiling. I didn't really think of myself as a cringy gift giver but with me on tour throughout the year, i figured it would be her way of not forgetting me

Gabriella smiled. "It's perfect" she said hugging me.

"Now, i'm going to have a shower because i've got to look presentable as it is christmas" she said standing up

"And what about me?" i questioned

"You can always join me" she smirked. Didn't have to asked twice

 **Hey! That was more of an Troyella fluff chapter. Hope you liked it. There will be drama soon, i promise. dont forget to review. what do you think is going to happen next? Any clues on the drama about to come?**

 **-CJ3**


	5. Chapter 5 - Why

**Disclaimer - I do not own High School Musical - just any original characters.**

Chapter 5 - Why

 **Gabi's Pov**

December 28th. I have been with Troy for just over 4 days. And they have been great. On christmas day we spent the day with the family along with gaining like 20 pounds worth of food. On boxing day, we went to East High and saw the christmas play - obviously sharpay dragged us to that. Yesterday - me and Troy went on a date and in the day he spent his time with his sister. So today is well... a chill day. Everyone is at the Boltons house. The guys (Troy, chad, Zeke and Jack) are playing basketball outside in the cold while us girls (me, sharpay, and taylor) were watching christmas films. Why not. Lucille went out with Emma for some food. No one knew how long Troy was going to be here for. It was just a waiting game. A game i do not like already.

"So how's life having Troy back?" Taylor asked.

"Good, it's nice to have him back"

"We all know what that means" sharpay rolled her eyes

"Wait for what?" I laughed

"In East high, you and troy were all over each other so 'good' just means you're happy he is back along with the benefits" sharpay said. I couldn't help but laugh but i was in shock. We were not that bad surely.

"Why does everything go rude minded with you shar?" i asked clearly embarrassed.

"Well no need to change the subject. How is it. Finally having fun after 3 months" sharpay smirked.

"Yeah Gabs, how is it after 3 months, but to be fair i don't know how you have made it that long"

"Well waiting definitely makes it more fun"

"Well as much as we would want to know how that is, there is no way i'm waiting 3 months" sharpay added we all laughed she was lucky really. Taylor and chad only saw each other on rare occasions, she is with zeke all the time. Practically.

"Anyway let's watch the film" Taylor suggested

"Good point" i added.

"I'm thinking of transferring school" i said. The film almost finished but it's been on my mind for ages. Plus the girls can always help me when my mind is all over the place.

"What?!" they both said. Almost in unison

"Where?" Taylor asked

"Probably here in albuquerque. I don't really have a lot of friends there, my mom is here, troy's family, obviously the guys and sharpay. Plus the courses are the exact same so… i don't seem the problem"

"Thats a good point. I do need more girls here again. I'm getting fed up with all the basketball jokes!" sharpay grinned

"That's great Gabs. But are you sure you wanna exchange stanford for albuquerque? Obviously it's the same course but it's always been your dream" taylor added

"Yeahh i know. I love it there but i guess not having everyone i love close to me. It makes it more of a realisation of how lonely i am there"

"Aww gabs. I didn't realise you felt like that"

"Yeah it's okay. Before i came up i spoke to the dean and she said i can have a trial period for next semester here and if everything goes well i can transfer"

"That's great" sharpay screamed bringing me into a hug. Taylor shortly joining.

"Does Troy know?" Sharpay said

"Yeah he thinks it will be great especially to be with Emma more"

"GROUP HUG!" Troy shouted running in the living room covered in sweat before joining the hub.

"MAKE ROOM FOR ME" Chad added jumping on.

"Bolton! Danforth! Get back on the court" Jack shouted over our laughter.

"Oh my god it's just like east high" taylor continued to laugh.

"I got it" Zeke shouted referring to the doorbell which just rang. We hardly heard it through the laughter that was still happening.

"It's probably Lucille - so guys come and get the shopping" Jack said to us.

Zeke opened the door and froze.

"Umm troy?" zeke said looking to us. We all quieted down as zeke never was serious unless it was to do with baking or basketball.

An man dressed in an army suit stepped into the door. Troy jumped up and saluted the man. 4 days. We have only had him 4 days and they want him back! Why. why couldn't they have gave him at least a week to spend new year's with us.

I walked into Troys room and he was already dressed in his camouflage uniform just packing a few things.

"It's not fair. I only got christmas with you. I wish you could stay for new years" i said leaning against the door frame.

"I'm sorry but me too. Apparently the afghanistan tour was cut short so they need us" he said zipping up his suitcase. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around my waist.

"I'll be back before you know it, okay?" I nodded

"I was hoping to take you out tonight but guess time isn't in our hands" he said turning around to face me. He pulled a box from his bag and chuckled nervously.

"Now it's not what it looks like" he said waving the box "well kinda anyway"

"Troy?" I questioned nervously

He opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a heart shaped stone.

I sharply inhaled. What was going on?

"It's a promise ring. Because i promise that i will come home to you and it's a promise for our future because i want one with you and only you and i can't wait for it. I love you" he smiled.

Without even knowing i was balling my eyes out. It was the most romantic thing that has happened to me.

"Wow, i don't even know what to say. I love you too wildcat" i said hugging him.


	6. Chapter 6 - Home

**Disclaimer - I do not own High School Musical - just any original characters.**

Chapter 6- Home

 **Gabi's Pov**

"That should be all of it," Chad said dropping the last of the box down in my room.

"How is it that you move away for university yet being back what looks like a whole moving van" Zeke joked

"Ha well I've had a lot more time for shopping so I guess it's mainly more clothing" i said starting to unpack.

"Well at least I have taught you well" sharply squealed

"But we are still going shopping" sharply added nudging me

"Can't wait" I added

"As long as I'm far away from the shopping spree I'm fine" zeke smiled

"Yeah, we will just play some ball. Keep away from the manic shopping" Chad said rolling his eyes

"If only the whole squad was here" zeke sighed. I nodded. I wish Troy and Taylor were here. Everyday was getting harder but in just another few months I'll be with him. At least I was close to Shar, the boys and Troy's family. And my mom but since I moved to Stanford she took a promotion where she will be travelling most of the year.

"Will you get lonely here on your own?" Sharpay questioned

"I guess but you lot will just have to come round" I grinned.

"Off course we will but we will leave you to unpack - call us later and we will get dinner. Okay?" Shar added. Hugging me.

Once they left I was alone. No mom. No Troy. No Taylor. This was gonna be hard.

* * *

Later that night ~

"I'm so glad your back Gabs. Going shopping with the boys is just boring" sharply said. They had all come back around for dinner. Chinese takeaway.

"Well I'm glad too. Been at Stanford was amazing but I'm better off here. It's home I guess plus I'm surrounded by you lot"

"Ooh the Lakers are playing. Put the tv on" Chad demanded.

"Is there anything you do not relate to basketball?" Sharpay asked rolling her eyes.

"Not really" he grinned

"This is good Chinese" zeke added changing the subject. I couldn't help but laugh. Off course zeke would mention food.

"Well it's either me or have these portions got bigger. I'm full" I said staring into the box of noodles.

"Your joking right - if anything these boxes have got smaller" Chad said shocked. "Troy will be disappointed. You could probably win an contest and you can't eat a small box of Chinese" he added

I just smiled. "I guess I haven't been eating as well"

"Well, that will change" Zeke smiled referring to his cooking course.

"Oh my god gabs you have to try zeke's cooking. It's better than 5* restaurants" sharpay almost squealed.

"Can't wait" I said. Hot acid rose to my mouth. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom shutting the door. Guess the Chinese was dodgy or it's the stress of moving. Either way my first night home I was sick. How fun.

"gabs? Gabs! You alright? What's going on?" Sharply said through the door.

I cleaned myself up and took some mouth wash.

"Ugh yeah. Guess the movie has just hit me and stress and all" I said opening the door. All 3 of them looked worried. I just smiled

"Guys I'm fine" I said smiling. They all exchanged looks before making their way back to the living room.

* * *

I woke up even worse. All night I couldn't sleep and was having constant hot and cold flushes. Guess it's just food poisoning. Great. I crawled out of bed, peeling away from the sweat covered sheets. Then the acid came racing up my throat. Back to the bathroom.

After throwing up I managed to take a shower. I hated been i'll. and now with my mom and Troy gone, I was alone with no one to help me. Getting dressed into some sweatpants and a gym top I guess I was just going to be moping around the house feeling sorry for myself.

My phone started to vibrate and it was sharpay.

"Hello?" I questioned

"You sound happy to hear my voice" she joked

"Well I'm ill - probably food poisoning or I picked something up from the flight here"

"Ugh. not feeling a shopping trip then?"

"Um no shar. Maybe when I'm feeling up to it okay?"

"Yeah yeah whatever - feel better but if I end up having what you've got then you're in for it montez"

"Feeling the love - thanks shar" I joked before ending the call.

* * *

 **Troy pov**

It still hasn't sunk in that i was only with my family and friends for 4 days. So unfair. I knew it wasn't going to last long but they could have waited till after new years.

"Bolton!"

"Troy!"

"Huh what sorry?" I questioned looking up at Chris

"You okay?"

"Yeah I guess I just miss everyone"

"I know how you feel man but were being deployed somewhere tonight then in 3 months or something we will be home - hopefully time will fly by!"

"Hope you're right" I sighed

"Gabs has moved back to Albuquerque" I added

"How come?"

"Well she missed everyone and the course was the same so she didn't see the point staying"

"True. but man i still need to meet her. I was telling my girl about you and she wants to do a double date and all"

"Well that can definitely be arranged" I laughed

After a couple seconds silence jamie came up to us and looked worried.

"Hey Jamie, are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah I'm good, guess it's just sinking in that we are going to be in the middle of a war zone" he said with a deep breath

"Yeah but it will be fine. We all have each other. We all have each others backs. Were gonna be back home in no time" chris said smiling

"Yo guys. Who's up for a game of cards before we get deployed?" Alex shouted from the other side of the room.

 **Hey so i hope you liked that chapter. I'm just intrigued as to what you are enjoying or even disliking about this story so far. Good or bad criticism helps me improve hopefully to make this story more enjoyable to read and i am welcome to ideas. But apart from that - what do you think is up with Gabriella?**


End file.
